flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1, 2 ''' ---- Blade pushed him once again. "Get up you idiot! Now!" Flamestar 22 20:06, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze let her mate lean on her shoulder for support, limping alongside gin with her daughter hanging in her jaws.Silverstar' 23:59, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail purred with delight. "Thank you," He whispered, a tear rolling from his cheek. They were almost at camp. They were almost there. Flamestar 22 00:03, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw woke. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:12, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Blade awoke from last nights restless sleep. He angerily stomped to Snaketooths Den. "Snaketooth," He began. "Rushclaw is a tratior!" Flamestar 22 21:42, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw walked over next to Blade. "That is incorrect!" He said in fury. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:48, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "Shut up!" He hissed, bending his claws towards Rushclaw. "Hush," Snaketooth ordered. "Continue, Blade." Flamestar 22 21:52, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw scowled. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:54, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Blade slunk back, looking at his leader feircly. "He cause the kits and those filthy flea-peltas of FlameCLan get away!" He hissed. Snaketooth widend his eyes, soon burning and raging with anger. Flamestar 22 21:58, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "I had no choice, I was knocked out cold and couldn't fight!" Rushclaw said, in fury. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:02, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Blade, continuing to snarl, shot an angry glance at him. "You aren't a weakling! You could've got up if you tried to!" Flamestar 22 22:03, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, but if you were knocked out would you be able to get up!?" Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:05, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "I would at least try!" Blade hissed, unsheathing his claws. Snaketooth bared his fangs, annoyed at the two arguing. "Silence, both of you!" Flamestar 22 22:06, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw froze. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Getting angered, Snaketooth pushed himself past Rushclaw and in front of Blade. "Rushclaw," He started calmy, his eyes burning. "Go retrieve those pathetic kit- No, wait." Snaketooth stopped, gazing at Blade. "Blade, go get those puny kits back and take a patrol to kill their pathetic deputy. Finish him off." Flamestar 22 22:14, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "What about me?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:15, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "You stay at camp and do nothing," Snaketooth hissed. Blade chuckled, glad Rushclaw was getting the punishment needed, although. Not doing anything? How was that much of a punishment? Flamestar 22 22:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "Well shoot." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:20, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "Go, now!" He ordered, lashing his tail. Blade grinned, watching Rushclaw sadly padding away. "As for you, Blade. Go fetch those puny kits and bring them back here." Flamestar 22 22:21, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded back to his den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:25, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "Fine," Blade snarled. He made his way out of camp, ready and proud to go to FlameClan camp. Flamestar 22 22:26, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw curled up, silently crying, then he fell asleep. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) ((Some FlameClan cat should come and assinate Snaketooth)) Blade padded away from camp, breathing slowly as he trekked to FlameClan camp. Flamestar 22 23:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) (Not Rushclaw, although that would be interesting.) ((Yeah XD)) "I don't want your sympathy." Rune growled. Rubyclaw chuckled, schooching the prey closer to him. "Come on, you gotta eat!" Flamestar 22 23:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw slept. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:19, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Rune pushed the prey away. "I don't want it," He hissed. Rubyclaw chuckled, picking up the mouse and clenching it in her jaws. "More for me then!" She yowled, wolfing down the mouse. Flamestar 22 23:22, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Shadow watched in satisfaction at Rushclaw's punishment. He smirked, his claws scraping the ground like mad, his tail waved slightly as he approached Snaketooth. "Snaketooth? May I have my chance to assainate Flameclan cats?" He grinned, his eyes holding a steady gaze. "I'm not weak like this kittypet." He growls, flicking his tail at Rushclaw. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:51, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Stella flexed her claws as she glared at Amber, who was now pacing angrily. The deputy wanted those stupid kits back to please her master, those idiots of FlameClan had ruined everything! ''I'll get my revenge on them, master Snaketooth will send me out once he's ready... Amber decided with an evil smirk, glaring at Stella as she spotted the creamy tabby glaring at her.Silverstar 01:54, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw woke. "Did you just call me a kittypet?" He asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) Snarling, Snaketooth gazed at the new tom. "No, I've already sent Blade out to. You'll have the opportunity soon," He hissed. Flamestar 22 21:09, January 28, 2015 (UTC) (Amber is a beauty, my best charart here yet. <3) Amber approached her leader in calm yet long strides, twitching an ear as she cast Shadow a side glance. "Sir," she began, lowering her voice slightly as she spoke. "Shall I send him away to do something else, such as hunting?"Silverstar 21:10, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," He replied, his voice soft. After Ambrer left, he stretched, his legs swerving around. His tail was kept straight, and he kept balance. He soon lied down, his eyes closing bitterly. Flamestar 22 21:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Amber turned to Shadow with her eyes sharply narrowed. "You there, get hunting!"Silverstar 21:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth nodded, soon lying his head down on a small layer off moss. He curved his claws into the side of his nest. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. Flamestar 22 21:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaws mind was filled with revenge, the rest of the day he thought on how to get revenge on snaketooth. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:29, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) Snaketooth remained asleep, hoping that Blade would fulfill his duement. He rolled around, the moss moistening his pelt. Flamestar 22 21:31, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Shadow lashed his tail once, before nodding. "Yes Amber." He dipped his head, though his eyes were slits. "How soon?!" He muttered as he walked into the forest. Duskfeather77 (talk) 02:30, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Amber flattened her ears angrily, in no mood for more frustration or disobidient cats. If her spikes kept this up, she might end up giving them a really good blow. Turning away, the dilute calico angrily marched away, her wounds still untreated and bleeding slightly.Silverstar 02:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Shadow squinted his eyes at Amber, before stalking a rabbit. He twitched his whiskers slightly, hiding in the thicket of the branches. He leapt out, striking out and killing it with a neck bite. He grabbed its neck harshly and stepped into Snaketooths den. "Exuse me, Snaketooth." He meowed, his tail waving in the tail. "I caught this for you.." Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:01, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes sharply at the tom, refusing to lick her wounds, as she wasn't a coward. "Erm, my master is asleep." She muttered before turning away, glaring off into the moonlight. She would get her revenge, oh yes.Silverstar 03:02, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ((Revenge on who?)) Snaketooth curled up, rolling around as the moss clung to his pelt. The moss clinged like a burr. Finally, he hung his head upwards, gazing outside. He stood his position, stretching his legs. He gazed at Amber coldy, then looking back at Shadow. "Come in," He yawned. Flamestar 22 22:42, January 29, 2015 (UTC) (I was thinking, whoever plays Birchtail. Can Shadow attack and drag Birchtail to Snaketooth? But he gets free? Just asking because Shadow wants to please his leader and he loves killing c:)) Shadow hesitated for a second before walking inside. He looked around at the den, his eyes widening. He drops the rabbit by Snaketooth and watches Amber with beady eyes. "Snaketooth, what happens if I capture the deputy?" He asks calmly. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:26, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Amber blinked blankly are Snaketooth, as she had always been his favorite, being his personal assassin and killing for him left and right. Now she sat loyally by his side, flexing her deadly claws as she thought of destroying FlameClan.---- Stella snarled as she missed yet another mouse. After losing an ear, life in general had become much more difficult.Silverstar 01:31, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ((I guess, FYI, I play him.)) Snaketooth narrowed his eyes. "Caught him? Why don't you just kill him! He's a nusence, annoying, and in the way!" Flamestar 22 13:33, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ((On the Chat wiki thingy.)) Shadow nods "Quick and painful? Or Slow and painful? Of course, I'll bring him to you." He lowered his head, "All FlameClan cats are annoying. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay